The objectives of these studies is to determine how healing takes place following various surgical orthodontic procedures, delineate what soft tissue is essential for maintaining circulation to the mobilized bone fragments and teeth, and determine the effect of soft tissue flap design on circulation to bone and teeth. The osseous repair, revascularization and reinnervation associated with surgical correction of simulated bony and occlusal deformities of the mandible and maxilla will be studied in 100 adult male rhesus monkeys. Surgical techniques for facilitating orthodontic treatment and dentofacial orthopedics will also be studied.